<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dates by StarrySummers04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385338">Dates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04'>StarrySummers04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Timing Has Never Been Our Strong Suit [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Peter Parker, Gay Harry Osborn, M/M, Mpreg universe, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker is Bruce Banner's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Stark-Banner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is nervous about asking Harry on a date, as he's never been on a first date. He asks his Papa for advice, knowing he could never ask his Dad. Bruce figures things out far too quickly for his son's liking. He then takes Harry on a date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Harry Osborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Timing Has Never Been Our Strong Suit [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Face claim for Harry Osborn is Harrison Osterfield</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, Papa…” Peter began, feeling oddly nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s bothering you, Pete?” Bruce asked. It was one of those rare days that was just Bruce and Peter. Tony had taken Blake and Morgan out for the day so that his husband could spend some one on one time with their eldest son. Peter saw this as the perfect time to ask Bruce for advice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think is a good idea for a first date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re taking someone on a first date? They must be special if you’re going to date them instead of just jumping into bed.” Bruce commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa!” Peter exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try to fool me, you’re definitely your dad’s son. You take after him with how ‘sociable’ you are.” Bruce commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yes, whatever. The point is, I’m taking this guy on a first date and I want it to be something special.” Peter explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to tell me who this guy is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not just yet. If things go well then maybe at some point but I’d rather be selfish and keep him to myself for now.” Peter replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to have to give me something to go on. I don’t actually know this guy or anything about him.” Bruce pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a business major, he likes science and finds it interesting but isn’t particularly good at it. He used to live in London but is actually from New York. He seems rather nervous, hasn’t been in many relationships, maybe one or two...” Peter trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my God, you are just like your dad.” Bruce whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that?” Peter questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve already slept with him, of course you have.” Bruce replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” Peter exclaimed. He knew his Papa was good, but that was just ridiculous. Just because it was true didn’t mean Bruce needed to call him out on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything that you’ve just reeled off about some guy that you’re taking on a first date, either you already know him well or, you’ve already slept with him. I mean, I guess it could be both.” Bruce rambled and then he stopped. Bruce let out a long sigh. “Tony’s going to hit the roof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would he do that? I’m 18, he can’t tell me I’m not allowed to date, he tried it when I was 16 and it didn’t work.” Peter replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s going to hit the roof when he finds out you’re sleeping with Harry Osborn.” Bruce stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play dumb with me, Peter, we’re both too smart for that. I know you were friends with him when you were growing up and then he was sent to London for high school. Tony mentioned it recently, actually. He’d been at the same meeting as Norman Osborn and Norman had said how Harry was attending Columbia. Tony doesn’t know that you were such close friends so it had never occurred to him. I wondered if you would see each other again.” Bruce explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’d definitely say we’ve seen each other again.” Peter snarked. Bruce couldn’t help but laugh. Peter was so like Tony that it wasn’t funny. And at the same time it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you happy? I remember how upset you were when Norman moved him to London.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very. Harry means so much to me. I was honestly devastated when he left so to have him back again is everything I could’ve hoped for. I hate to ask you this, but do you mind not telling Dad about me and Harry? I want to make sure that the relationship will last before I disappoint him.” Peter expanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete, neither me nor your Dad will ever be disappointed in you. And yes, you are definitely going to be the one to break the news to him that you are dating Harry Osborn. I’m not throwing myself under the bus for you.” Bruce laughed. “Maybe tell him the day after your wedding, something like that. Maybe in 5 years when you have your first child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about, if Harry and I are still together in 6 months, I tell him then?” Peter suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that sounds fair. Now one more thing before we go back to talking about this first date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Peter asked, curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me you are using protection.” Bruce requested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my God! Papa! Yes, of course!” Peter agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Condoms as a minimum.” Bruce continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Papa. I got it. We had the sex talk when I was 16! I don’t need a reminder.” Peter defended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Pete, but it’s different when you’re with someone that you trust and care about, okay? You become forgetful. Everyone does, you get so caught up in the heat of the moment.” Bruce tried to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Papa, okay. He’s on birth control, too.” Peter replied. “Now, can we please get back to me taking Harry on a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you’re using 2 types of protection. Back to dates, well, what ideas do you have?” Bruce asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have any. I’ve never taken anyone on a first date, never liked anyone enough for that. So, I don’t know what people do on dates.” Peter replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not helpful. Is there anything you want to avoid?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I was thinking maybe we could watch a film or something. Maybe I could cook?” Peter suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, you’re as bad at cooking as your Dad, that will only end terribly. You’d be better off taking him out for a meal or ordering in.” Bruce advised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t take him out for a meal, Papa, think about it.” Peter encouraged. Bruce looked confused. “What are Dad and Mr Osborn going to think if someone sees me and Harry on a date? It needs to be in private.” Peter pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good point.” Bruce accepted. “Okay, so order some takeout for the both of you and maybe watch a film. Something romantic is what people usually watch on dates. I’m not really the best person to ask about dates, but you know that. I didn’t exactly have a conventional courtship with your Dad, and honestly, I never dated before that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t go to Dad and ask him for advice for a first date!” Peter exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very true. I already gave you my advice. Do with it whatever you want. Now, let spend some time that’s not talking about Harry Osborn or how your Dad is going to hit the roof when he actually finds out.” Bruce commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Peter smiled, pulling his Papa in for a hug.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>